jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ysanne Isard
Ysanne Isard, auch unter dem Spitznamen Eisherz bekannt, war die Tochter von Armand Isard, dem Leiter des Imperialen Geheimdienstes, dem sie nach einer Karriere als Spionin in jene Position nachfolgte. Gerüchten zufolge soll es sich bei ihr um eine einstige Geliebte von Imperator Palpatine gehandelt haben; Fakt ist, dass sie dem Imperator treu ergeben war und in den Jahren infolge seines Todes die imperiale Doktrin ihres alten Meisters mit aller Härte durchzusetzen versuchte, nachdem sie sich seines eigentlichen Nachfolgers Sate Pestage entledigt hatte. Neben Operationen gegen die Hand des Imperators Mara Jade und der ständigen Instandhaltung ihres Gefängnisses, dem [[Exekutor-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiff|Sternenschlachtschiff der Exekutor-Klasse]] Lusankya, richteten sich ihre Aktionen bis zum Ende ihrer Karriere als Leiterin des Geheimdienstes gegen die aus der Rebellen-Allianz hervorgegangene Neue Republik. Nach dem für Isard erfolglos verlaufenen Bacta-Krieg und dem Verlust ihrer Machtbasis, der Lusankya, zog sie sich für einige Jahre aus dem galaktischen Geschehen zurück, um schließlich kurz nach Ende des Thrawn-Feldzuges einen Versuch zu starten, ihren einstigen Sternzerstörer bei Bilbringi zurückzuerobern. Hier wurde sie durch Iella Wessiri Antilles erschossen. Biografie Frühe Karriere miniatur|links|Isard in jungen Jahren Isard war die Tochter von Armand Isard, dem Leiter des Republikanischen Geheimdienstes zur Amtszeit des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine, aus dem später der Imperiale Geheimdienst wurde. Schon als Kleinkind besuchte sie im Arm ihres Vaters Empfänge, bei denen unter anderem Senator Garm Bel Iblis sie bereits in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Schließlich wuchs sie am Hof von Imperator Palpatine auf.Angriff auf CoruscantZwischenspiel auf Darkknell So begleitete sie ihren Vater im Jahr 19 VSY während der Großen Jedi-Säuberung ins Hauptquartier des Geheimdienstes, wo ihr Vater eine Unterhaltung mit Inquisitor Treymane hatte. Ihre Anwesenheit führte dort zu Verwirrung, da sie für Mitarbeiter des Geheimdienstes nicht über die Sicherheitsfreigaben verfügte, um sich an jenem Ort auch aufzuhalten.Evasive Action: Prey Dank ihres Ehrgeizes konnte sie, ausgebildet von ihrem Vater, im Imperialen Geheimdienst schnell Karriere machen und arbeitete sich schließlich zur Spezialagentin hoch, wobei ihr Vater sie nie in irgendeiner Weise bevorzugt behandelte, was sie auch nie in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Gerüchten zufolge soll sie in ihren jungen Jahren auch Geliebte des Imperators gewesen sein.The New Essential Guide to Characters Im Jahr 0 VSY wurde Ysanne von ihrem Vater mit einem Auftrag betraut, der sie nach Darkknell brachte, wo sie die gestohlenen Pläne des Todessterns zurückholen sollte. Schon zuvor hatte Isard von dem im Despayre-System vollendeten Projekt des Imperiums erfahren und war begierig, den Auftrag auch entgegenzunehmen, der die Wiederbeschaffung der Datenkassetten, die Aufdeckung eines imperialen Verräters und die Verhaftung der beteiligten Rebellen beinhaltete. Mit ihrem Assistenten Trabler reiste sie nach Darkknell, um in der Stadt Xakrea ihre Ermittlungen aufzunehmen. Die als Katya Glasc auftretende Isard besuchte mit ihrem Begleiter einen Anbieter gefälschter Identitäten, Seb Arcos in der East Ryloth Street, wo sie auf Hal Horn von CorSec traf, welcher auf der Suche nach Moranda Savich war und dessen Hilfe sie auf der Suche in Anspruch nehmen wollte. Außerhalb von Arcos' Geschäft trafen sie dabei auf Savich, die jedoch von Trabler auf Isards Befehl hin getötet wurde. Nun weihte sie Horn in ihre Mission ein, berichtete ihm aber, dass sie auf der Suche nach Agenten der Rebellen-Allianz seien, die an der Ermordung von Senator Bel Iblis beteiligt waren. Mit Hal und Trabler an ihrer Seite setzte sie nun ihre Ermittlungen in möglichen Treffpunkten der Rebellen fort, wobei ihre Untersuchungen oftmals ohne Ergebnis blieben. Im Continuum Void hatten sie zwar eine Spur eines der Verdächtigen, mussten allerdings feststellen, dass er dort bestohlen worden war; dabei ließ Horn die Spur kalt werden, indem er die Aufmerksamkeit von der überlebten Moranda Savich ablenkte. In einer Zentrale des Geheimdienstes wollte Isard mit Trabler den Corellianer aufgrund dieser Tatsache aus dem Verkehr ziehen, jedoch konnte der Machtsensitive Trabler ausschalten, was Isard zu einem Handel mit dem Corellianer zwang, welcher seine Unterstützung nur anbot, wenn er im Gegenzug Savich zu ihrer gerechten Strafe führen konnte. Isard versah ihren Partner mit einem Strangulator, um sich seiner Loyalität zu versichern, bevor sie erneut zum Continuum Void aufbrachen, da aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach die sich im Besitz der Datenkarten befindende Savich dort aufhalten würde. Die Ermittlungen verliefen jedoch im Sande, bis sie eine erhöhte Aktivität der örtlichen Polizeibehörden feststellen, von der sie glaubten, dass sie durch Savich verursacht wurde, bis sie von Savich kontaktiert wurden, die im Austausch für die Datenkarten eine Millionen Credits verlangte und dabei auch an den ortsansässigen Colonel Nyroska herangetreten war. Später wurden sie erneut von Savich per Komlink kontaktiert, die ihnen den Übergabeort beschrieb, doch sobald dies abgeschlossen war, wurden Isard und Horn von Nyroska aufgesucht. Zuvor hatte sich Savich als alte Freundin Horns ausgegeben, seinen Strangulator entfernt und gleichzeitig Isards Geheimdienstausweis entwendet, sodass sie sich nun als Ysanne Isard ausweisen konnte und Senator Bel Iblis, mit dem Savich arbeitete, genug Zeit hatte, um die Datenkarten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sobald sich Isard jedoch wieder dementsprechend ausweisen konnte, waren jedoch sowohl der Senator als auch Savich von Darkknell verschwunden. Leiterin des Geheimdienstes miniatur|Direktorin Ysanne Isard mit [[Palpatine]] Schon vor ihrer Operation hatte Isard insgeheim an einer Intrige gegen ihren Vater gearbeitet und ihren Aufstieg durch Unterstützer im Geheimdienst abgesichert. Nach der Darkknell-Affäre sah sie es schließlich als gesichert, gegen ihren Vater vorzugehen. Sie gab vor, Beweise gefunden sie haben, die eindeutig die Beteiligung von Senator Bel Iblis aufzeigten, sodass sie dem Imperator, bei dem ihr Vater einen Gnadenerweis für ihren Misserfolg ersuchte, einen vollständigen Bericht überreichen konnte, welcher ihren Vater als Verräter anprangerte. Als sie ihren Vater mit diesen Vorwürfen konfrontierte, konnte sie ihn mit zwei Wachen der Imperialen Ehrengarde abführen, sodass der Imperator über sein Schicksal entscheiden und Isard Gerüchten zufolge persönlich den Todesschuss ausführen konnte. Zu einem nicht näher datierten Zeitpunkt äußerte Isard einiges an Unbehagen bezüglich der als Tänzerin auftretenden Mara Jade, die in einem engen Verhältnis zum Imperator stand, über die jedoch keine Informationen zu finden waren. Diese Bedenken brachte sie bei Palpatine zum Ausdruck, welcher sie jedoch abwies, da er in ihr höchstes Vertrauen hatte. Von daher gab sie der Hand des Imperators zu verstehen, dass sie ein Auge auf sie haben und sie beim Anzeichen eines Verrates jagen würde.Mara Jade (Comic) Zu einem weiteren, unbekannten Zeitpunkt kam es zu einem Zwischenfall mit dem von Carida kommenden Offizier Vune Willic, dessen Großvater Korval Willic von ihm in seiner ersten Mission aufgrund seiner Aktivitäten als Agent der Rebellen von ihm umgebracht werden musste. Auf Befehl des Imperators musste Willic jedoch das Leben lassen, um die Beteiligung von imperialen Offizieren an einem Attentat auf den Imperator zu vertuschen und um die Schuld auf die Rebellion zu schieben. Mit dem YI-5 Surveillance/Interrogation Droid konnte sie ihm dabei ein Geständnis seiner „''Taten''“ abringen. Ein weiterer Zeitpunkt, der nicht genau zu datierten ist, ist Isards Begegnung mit dem Schauspieler Garik Loran, der in dem imperialen Propagandafilm Siegen oder Sterben eine Rolle übernommen hatte und eigentlich dem Imperator vorgestellt werden sollte. Da jener jedoch abgerufen werden musste, schickte man Loran zu Isard, die den jungen Schauspieler auf ihren Schoß setzte und sich mit ihm kurz unterhielt.Die Gespensterstaffel Im Jahr 0 NSYIn Isards Rache heißt es, dass Isard von dem Aufenthaltsort des Schiffes zur selben Zeit in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, wie die Exekutor in Dienst gestellt wurde, was laut der New Essential Chronology das Jahr 0 NSY war. setzte der Imperator Isard von der Fertigstellung der Lusankya in Kenntnis, dem Schwesterschiff der von Darth Vader kommandierten Executor, welche von Palpatine mit unbekannten Mitteln unter der Oberfläche von Coruscant platziert wurde. Dabei machte er Isard zur ersten Person, die einen Fuß auf dieses neue Schiff setzte.Isards Rache Die Lusankya wurde dabei zu ihrer eigenen Gefängniseinrichtung, in der sie die Gefangenen zu „''lebenden Zeitbomben''“ machte und anschließend zur Erledigung von Aufträgen nach kurzer Zeit wieder entließ.Die Mission der Rebellen Jan Dodonna wurde dabei zu ihrem ersten Gefangenen. Zu dieser Zeit verfasste sie einen Bericht über die Schwarze Sonne unter Xizor.Underworld – A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy Im Jahr 3 NSY hatte Isard ein Treffen mit dem imperialen Piloten Soontir Fel. Sie gab sich ihm offen als Mitarbeiterin des Geheimdienstes zu erkennen, auch wenn sie aus eigenem Interesse hier sei, und übte unmittelbar darauf eine Probe seiner Loyalität aus, indem sie ihn küsste und ihm anbot, mit ihrer Hilfe zu unendlich viel Macht zu erlangen. Wie von ihr im Gespräch mit dem Imperator vorhergesagt, siegte jedoch Fels Pflichtbewusstsein über Isards Angebot, was Isard absolut zufriedenstellte. Sie gab Fel zu verstehen, dass in einer baldigen Mission gegen die Rebellion seine 181. Imperiale Jägergruppe unbedingt siegen müsse, er sonst nämlich das Leben lassen werde. Die von Großadmiral Thrawn geplante Operation bei Derra IV verlief erfolgreich und Isard war zugegen, als Fel und seine Kollegen dafür geehrt wurden.The Making of Baron Fel Im Laufe der Zeit erwarb sie sich aufgrund ihrer Schonungslosigkeit den Spitznamen „''Eisherz''“. Pestages Beraterin miniatur|links|Isard und Pestage vor dem Thron des Imperators Unmittelbar nach dem Aufbruch des Imperators nach Endor, wo der Zweite Todesstern im Bau war, veranlasste Isard, dass alle Daten über die Schwarze Sonne und der entsprechende Bereich im Museum des Imperators vorerst verschlossen bleiben sollten, was Mara Jade, die sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt auf der Suche nach Informationen befand, veranlasste, dort einzubrechen. Nachdem der Imperator bei der Schlacht von Endor sein Leben gelassen hatte, verhaftete Isard Mara Jade, der sie schon länger misstraut hatte, aufgrund des Einbruchs und ließ sie in eine Zelle sperren. Da etwa zeitgleich auf Coruscant aus Freude über den Tod Palpatines Feuerwerke in die Luft gelassen wurden, nahm Isard sich auch dieser Situation an und ließ alle Aufständischen von Sturmtruppen exekutieren, wofür sie von Palpatines Nachfolger Sate Pestage gelobt wurde. Bei einem Gespräch mit dem ehemaligen Großwesir versuchte sie, einige Informationen über Jade in Erfahrung zu bringen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass Pestage ebenfalls nur wenig über die Hand des Imperators hatte in Erfahrung bringen können. Tal Burren, ein Angestellter im Gefängnistrakt, in dem Mara untergebracht war, kontaktierte sie kurz darauf und unterrichtete sie, dass sein Vorgesetzter Ivak Mara aus der Zelle befreit hatte, da sie ihm geheime, imperiale Codes zur Verfügung stellen konnte, welche von der Agentin genutzt wurden, um eine Ausgangssperre zu aktivieren. Kaum hatte Burren Isard davon unterrichtet, enthob sie Ivak seines Kommandos und machte sich mit einer Gruppe Sturmtruppen auf, um die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit Burren an ihrer Seite konnte sie die Luft aus den Bereichen abziehen, in denen Mara sich möglicherweise aufhielt, und beförderte den Techniker gleich direkt mit in ihren persönlichen Stab. Sie stellten alsbald die Existenz eines Geheimganges fest, der direkt in Isards persönliche Gemächer führte. Da Mara sie jedoch ausgetrickst hatte, musste die Suche nach der Agentin eingestellt werden. Sechs Monate später hatte nicht nur die Neue Republik einen Machtzuwachs verbuchen können, sondern der Herrschende Imperiale Rat stellte ein Gegengewicht zu Pestage dar, zwischen denen Isard in der Folgezeit zu vermitteln versuchte. Dabei verlor sie ihre eigenen Ziele nie aus den Augen.The New Essential Chronology Weiterhin transferierte sie einen Spaarti-Klon-Zylinder aus dem Imperialen Palast in die Lusankya, um einen Klon ihrer selbst heranzuzüchten, welcher in der Folgezeit mit ihrem Gedächtnis aktualisiert werden und jederzeit in Bereitschaft stehen sollte. Die Scouts der Republik drangen mittlerweile ins Brentaal-System vor und im Gespräch mit Pestage schlug Isard dem neuen Imperator vor, die Neue Republik ins Brentaal-System zu lassen, da die Mitglieder des Rates dort viel Besitz hatten. Zwar erachtete Pestage den Kommandanten Lon Isoto als inkompetent, doch indem sie ihn daran erinnerte, dass er der Favorit des Rates und damit für das Gremium eine Demütigung sei, konnte sie ihn von ihren Plänen überzeugen. Gleichwohl versprach sie ihm, die 181. Imperiale Jägergruppe bei Brentaal IV zu stationieren. Gemäß ihren Plänen übernahm die Neue Republik die Mondbasis Brentaal IVs und im Gespräch mit Pestage machte sie ihm klar, dass die Neue Republik auch eine Basis auf dem Planeten errichten müsse. Dabei setzte sie ganz auf Baron Fel, dem Kommandanten der Jägergruppe, den der Imperator in ihren Augen unterschätzte. Da, wie sie Pestage glauben machte, der Rat Isoto immer noch nicht seines Kommandos entheben wollte, entsandte er sie zu den Mitgliedern des Gremiums, um Isotos Entlassung durchzubringen. Wie sie den Ratsmitgliedern dann jedoch darlegte, sei Pestage nicht bereit, Isoto zu entlassen, womit sie durch ihr doppeltes Spiel den Rat gegen den Imperator aufhetzen konnte. Bevor sich die Schlacht entschieden hatte, hatte Isard eine Unterredung mit Soontir Fel, der stark demoralisiert war und vor dem sie sich für ihre Aktionen rechtfertigen musste, da sie gewillt war, Brentaal IV zu opfern, um dafür die anderen Welten des Imperiums zu retten.Im Dienste des Imperiums Fel lief schließlich zur Neuen Republik über. Griff nach der Macht miniatur|links|Ysanne Isard Während einer holographischen Kampfsimulation, in der Isard sowohl Mon Mothma und Leia Organa Solo, als auch Sate Pestage erschoss, entschied die Chefin des Geheimdienstes, dass es für ihren Coup noch zu früh war. Sie beschäftigte sich mit dem Gedanken, wo und mit wem sich Pestage, dessen Überlaufen sie durch sein Verschwinden bewiesen sah, mit Vertretern der Rebellen treffen konnte. Kaum erfuhr sie jedoch, dass Leia Organa Solo auf Eiattu verschwunden war, ging sie davon aus, dass dort das Treffen stattfinden würde. Daher beauftragte sie ihre Leute mit dem Auffinden aller möglichen Informationen über Organa Solos Verschwinden. Durch Leonia Tavira konnte Leia jedoch auf Axxila gefangen genommen werden und Isard entsandte die Reckoning unter Delak Krennel dorthin, um die Prinzessin abzuholen, da sie beabsichtigte, sie in Lusankya umzupolen und zu einer Agentin zu machen, was jedoch aufgrund verschiedener Umstände nicht gelang. Bei seiner Rückkehr auf Coruscant konfrontierte Isard Pestage mit ihren Anschuldigungen, mit dem Feind verhandelt zu haben, da es ihr jedoch an Beweisen mangelte, konnte Pestage dies als haltloses Geschwätz abtun. Sie schwor jedoch, seinen Verrat eines Tages aufzudecken.Masquerade Schließlich trat Isard vor den Herrschenden Imperialen Rat und berichtete von dem Verrat Pestages, sodass sich der Rat für ihre Anschuldigungen, gestützt auf Material von vertraulichen Quellen, empfänglich zeigte. Pestage floh derweil nach Ciutric, wo es Tavira gelang, ihn gefangen zu nehmen und Isard ein Angebot zu unterbreiten, für das sie ihn ihr ausliefern würde, was einen Sternzerstörer beinhalten würde. Isard bot ihr jedoch lediglich 100.000 Credits und entsandte ihren Untergebenen Vaartsoon nach Ciutric, um Pestage mit allen erforderlichen Mitteln entweder tot oder lebendig zu bringen. Da der herrschende Imperiale Rat sie sofort zu sprechen wünschte, konnte Isard sie über das Fortschreiten der baldigen Festnahme Pestages informieren. Entgegen ihres Wunsches, selbst die Gefangennahme zu beaufsichtigen, wurde Delak Krennel nach Ciutric geschickt, da sie noch genug Arbeit auf Coruscant zu erledigen habe. Isard traf sich daraufhin mit Krennel und unterbreitete ihm das Angebot, ihn, in dieser Zeit des Wandels, zum Herrscher des Imperiums, und damit zum Nachfolger von General Carvin, zu machen, da sie für dessen Erhalt einen starken Führer brauchte, sofern er ihr Pestage ausliefere. Um ihn bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützen, entsandte sie die Binder, einen Interdictor-Sternzerstörer, mit nach Ciutric.Mandatory Retirement Der Rat kritisierte sie stark für ihre Einmischung, da sie die Angelegenheit verkomplizierte, auch wenn die Binder es erst gestattete, dass die Festnahme Pestages immer noch im Bereich des Möglichen stand. Man gab ihr zu verstehen, dass man in Zukunft ihren Handlungsrahmen beschränken würde; sie kontaktierte nichtsdestotrotz Admiral Krennel und wiederholte ihr zuvor ausgesprochenes Angebot. In der Zwischenzeit ging Isard die Liquidierung der Ratsmitglieder an, um die Kontrolle über das Imperium zu übernehmen. Im Gegensatz zu Challer, der von seiner Mätresse vergiftet wurde, und Plumba, der durch ein Sith Lanvarok getötet wurde, wurde General Carvin von ihr festgenommen und von den Rotgardisten abgeführt, um zur Lusankya gebracht zu werden. Damit hatte Isard endgültig die Kontrolle über das Imperium an sich gerissen, auch wenn Krennel Pestage auf Ciutric tötete und die Macht über die Ciutric-Hegemonie an sich riss. Isard beauftragte die ihr untergebenen Rotgardisten, ihren Klon auf der Lusankya für eine Übertragung des Gedächtnisses aufgrund ihres neuen Status‘ vorzubereiten. Im Gegensatz zu den sich nach dem Tod Palpatines bildenden Kriegsherren, die die imperiale Kriegsmaschinerie unter sich aufteilten, verfügte Isard über die galaktische Zentralwelt Coruscant, was ihren Machtanspruch stark untermauerte. und ihr zum Beispiel auch die Unterstützung von Großadmiral Afsheen Makati einbrachte, welcher auf eigene Bitte von Isard mit der Jagd auf den Usurpator Kadann betraut wurde. Darüber hinaus führte Isard die Religionsfreiheit im Imperium wieder ein.Who's Who – Imperial Grand Admirals Als Teil einer Abmachung transferierte Isard während ihrer Regentschaft auch einige Rotgardisten zur ehemaligen Hand des Imperators, Lumiya, zu denen auch Carnor Jax gehörte, welcher von Lumiya in den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet wurde.Evil Never Dies – The Sith Dynasties Allerdings fungierte Isard offiziell immer noch als Chefin des Geheimdienstes und als Regentin; den Titel einer Imperatorin gab sie sich nie. Um auch Großadmiral Thrawn zufrieden zu stellen, damit er sie nicht herausforderte, führte Isard einen Plan des Großadmirals zu dessen Gefangennahme aus und übergab ihm den imperialen Überläufer anderthalb Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, wobei eine Übergabe Fels nach Nirauan durchaus auch in ihrem eigenen Interesse lag. Aufgabe von Coruscant Acht Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor wagte die Republik unter dem Kommando von Admiral Ackbar einen Vorstoß in den imperialen Raum und besiegte Großadmiral Pecatti Syn bei Kashyyyk, worauf sich einige weitere Siege im Mittleren und Inneren Rand anschlossen. Viele Sternzerstörer wurden daraufhin zur Verteidigung von Coruscant und anderer Kernwelten zurückgerufen, um auf eine mögliche Invasion von Seiten der Republik reagieren zu können. Aber von imperialer Seite musste Isard mit Widerstand rechnen, da das Zentralkommitee der Großmoffs Trioclus als neuen Anführer des Imperiums proklamierte, welcher damit in direkter Konkurrenz zu ihr stand. Allerdings griff Isard auf die Unterstützung des Großteils der Flotte, zu der auch Gilad Pellaeon zählte, zurück und befreite darüber hinaus Zorba Desilijic Tiure, um den Fall des neuen Imperators zu beschleunigen. Auch der dunkle Jedi Jerec scheiterte bei dem Versuch, Isards Macht an sich zu reißen. Nach Ende der Verschwörungen hatte Isard ihre Machtbasis erneut konsolidiert und bereitete einen weiteren Schritt gegen die Neue Republik vor, welcher den bei einer Spionagemission gefangengenommenen Tycho Celchu beinhaltete, den sie in ihrem Gefängnis Lusankya gefangen hielt. Er war jedoch in der Lage, sich all ihren Methoden zu widersetzen. Erklärtes Ziel der Geheimdienstchefin und Herrscherin des Imperiums war die Niederschlagung der Rebellion, um in der Folgezeit das Reich wieder aufzubauen. Viele Agenten wurden von ihr zum Erreichen ihrer Ziele eingesetzt; um sich der von der Republik neu ins Leben gerufenen Sonderstaffel anzunehmen, beorderte sie Kirtan Loor nach Coruscant und traf sich mit ihm, um ihn von seiner neuen Mission zu unterrichten. Allerdings schickte sie ihn zuerst nach Borleias, um dort die Aktivitäten von General Evir Derricote auf Borleias zu untersuchen. Während Loors dortigem Aufenthalt kam es jedoch zu einem Angriff der Neuen Republik, welcher dank Derricotes erhöhten Verteidigungsmaßnahmen scheiterte. Da Derricote ihr Interesse weckte, transferierte sie ihn schließlich nach Coruscant und beauftragte Loor damit, in Zukunft mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, da auf kurz oder lang die Sonderstaffel nach Coruscant kommen werde. Nachdem es der Republik gelungen war, Borleias bei einem zweiten Angriff einzunehmen, wurde Isard erneut von Kirtan Loor kontaktiert, welcher ihr einen kurzen Zwischenbericht über die Arbeit des Generals gab und ihr von einer Meldung des Spions innerhalb der Sonderstaffel über den Piloten Bror Jace berichtete. Isard befahl, dass Jace gefangen genommen und in ihr Gefängnis Lusankya beordert werden solle. Die Gefangennahme von Jace erwies sich jedoch als problematisch, da er bei der Gefangennahme ums Leben kam. Isard entsandte aus diesem Grund den Verantwortlichen, Major Wortin, zur Gnadenlos, damit sich Admiral Thrawn seiner Annehmen konnte. Weiterhin leitete sie Razzien nach Quarren innerhalb der Bevölkerung von Coruscants unteren Ebenen ein, da Derricotes Versuche mit Gamorreanern nicht so erfolgreich verlaufen waren. Der Virus, den der General für sie entwickelte, sollte einige Voraussetzungen betreffend der Inkubationszeit und der Verbreitungsmöglichkeit (z. B. eine Immunität bei Menschen) erfüllen, die jedoch stellenweise nicht zu erfüllen waren. Weiterhin kam es zu Aktivitäten des Kriegsherren Zsinj, dessen Isard sich jedoch aus taktischen Gründen vorerst nicht entgegenstellen wollte. Wie sie in einem Gespräch mit Kirtan Loor zu verstehen gab, lag es durchaus in ihrem Interesse, dass die sich auf Coruscant befindende Sonderstaffel die Eroberung durch die Neue Republik zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt in die Wege leitete, da die Heilung aller mit dem Krytos-Virus infizierten horrende Mengen Bacta verschlingen würde, eine Entwicklung, die der Neuen Republik den finanziellen Atem nehmen würde. Aus diesem Grund sollte Loor ein Treffen mit dem Agenten innerhalb der Sonderstaffel in die Wege leiten. Zsinj war es jedoch, welcher ihren Zeitplan durcheinanderbrachte, da er mit einem Angriff die Einnahme von Coruscant für die Republik zu einer dringlicheren Angelegenheit machte. Kirtan Loor, der sich kontaktiert hatte, um eine Disziplinarmaßnahme für General Derricote zu verwirklichen, da jener seine Ermittlungen in den unteren Ebenen stört, gab sie zu verstehen, dass sie das Virus zwar nun in die Wasservorräte der Stadt leiten würde, aber es seine Aufgabe sein würde, die Sonderstaffel noch mindestens zwei Wochen mit der Eroberung des Planeten hinzuhalten. Eine Fehleinschätzung Derricotes jedoch veranlasste Isard jedoch, ihren Zeitplan komplett umzuwerfen und Kirtan Loor zu befehlen, die Sonderstaffel nicht nur aufzuhalten, sondern zur Not auch zu töten, um ihre Pläne noch rechtzeitig durchführen zu können. Nachdem es Loor gelungen war, die Gefahr, die von der Sonderstaffel ausging, vorerst zu neutralisieren, gab Isard ihm zu verstehen, dass sie sich nun, da das Ausbrechen der Krankheit in nicht allzu weiter Ferne stand, auf die Lusankya zurückzuziehen, während er auf Coruscant zurückbleiben und die Terrororganisationen wie die Palpatine-Front leiten sollte, die die Geheimdienstchefin ins Leben gerufen hatte, um aktiv zu werden, sobald sich der Planet in den Händen der Republik befand. Da Kirtan Loors Nemesis, ein Sonderstaffel-Pilot namens Corran Horn, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, nahm sie ihn in Gefangenschaft und brachte ihn zur Lusankya, um ihn dort zu ihrem Werkzeug zu machen. Auch General Derricote machte sie zu einem Gefangenen der Lusankya.Die teuflische Falle Der Bacta-Krieg In ihrer Gefängniseinrichtung beschäftigte sie sich, während die Neue Republik sich vielen, verschiedenen Schwierigkeiten ausgesetzt sah, deren Organisation Kirtan Loor übernahm, mit Corran Horn, den sie nach einigen Fluchtsimulationen einem Nacro-Verhör unterzog. Wie sich bei ihren Verhören herausstellte, kreisten Horns Gedanken um den Tod seines Vaters Hal Horn durch den Trandoschaner Bossk, doch musste sie auch feststellen, dass Horn bei weitem nicht über brisante Informationen verfügte, die für sie vielleicht von Bedeutung gewesen wären. Ihr Ziel, ihn zu zerbrechen und gegen die Neue Republik und die Sonderstaffel einzusetzen, blieb jedoch erhalten, wobei sie ihn nach einiger Zeit zu den anderen Gefangenen brachte. Sie hatte Wert darauf gelegt, in ihm den Hass gegen Tycho Celchu zu schüren, welcher gegen Verhörmethode bestehen konnte und von ihr als angeblicher Verräter zur Neuen Republik gesendet wurde, eine Aufgabe, die eigentlich Erisi Dlarit übernahm, während Celchu vom Gericht der Republik wegen des Mordes an Corran Horn verurteilt werden sollte; Isard schürte diese Verdächtigungen, indem sie z. B. auch Geldsummen auf sein Konto überwies. Trotz des Auges, das sie auf Corran Horn geworfen hatte, intervenierte sie auch weiterhin im galaktischen Geschehen und leitete Informationen über eine Bacta-Lieferung an den Kriegsherren Zsinj weiter, die von der Sonderstaffel nach Coruscant eskortiert werden sollte, damit jener sich der Lieferung bzw. auch der Staffel annehmen konnte, sodass die Vorräte an Bacta, über die die Republik verfügte, weiter zusammenschrumpften; jedoch kam es dank der Aktion von Kirtan Loor zu einigen Komplikationen. Derricotes war es schließlich, der sich Isards Vermutungen dazu entschied, zur Neuen Republik überzulaufen, weshalb Isard nicht nur Diric Wessiri, einen ihrer Schläferagenten, mit der Terminierung Loors beauftragte, sondern auch Flirry Voru, der sowohl offen für die Neue Republik, als auch verdeckt für die Geheimdienstchefin arbeitete, und seine Leute in Bereitschaft versetzte und, da die Palpatine-Front als nächstes Vorrus Bacta-Speicher angreifen wollte, den Doppelagenten zu einem Treffpunkt beorderte. Kaum war Loor, der entgegen Isards Erwartungen übergelaufen war, da Derricote auf Lusankya gestorben war, getötet und Isard die Gewissheit gekommen, dass Horn ihrer Gefängnisanlage entkommen konnte, entschloss sie sich, die Lusankya zu starten und Coruscant zu verlassen, womit sie gleichzeitig unzählige Bewohner Coruscants tötete. Es zog sie nach Thyferra, wo sie mit der Hilfe des Xucphra-Kartells die Kontrolle über den Planeten an sich riss und damit die Bactaherstellung kontrollierte. Ein schwerer Schlag wurde ihr jedoch versetzt, indem die Neue Republik mit Rycla ein Heilmittel gegen den Virus fand. Jene konnte jedoch, da sie die Herrscherin von Thyferra war, nicht offiziell gegen sie vorgehen. Aus diesem Grund quittierte die Sonderstaffel offiziell ihren Dienst in den Reihen der Republik. Zur Sicherstellung der Evakuierung aller Gefangenen der Lusankya beauftragte Isard nach der Übernahme der Macht auf Thyferra den Klon ihrer selbst mit dieser Aufgabe. Indem sie ihm ihre Erinnerungen einpflanzte und ihn im Glauben ließ, sie selbst zu sein, konnte sie die Gefangenen ihres Gefängnisses ohne Weiteres verteilen und unauffindbar werden lassen. Die angesetzte Tötung des Klons verlief jedoch nicht erfolgreich. In der Zwischenzeit setzte sich die Sonderstaffel bei Yag’Dhul fest und leitete eine als Bacta-Krieg in die Geschichte eingehende Kampagne gegen Isard und ihre Herrschaft von Thyferra ein, die ihre Position mit mehreren Sternzerstörern und natürlich der Lusankya festigte. Neben dem Problem der Sonderstaffel und den Ashern-Rebellen hatte Isard auch unter der Tatsache zu leiden, dass Loor der Neuen Republik Informationen über ihr Spionagenetz zugespielt hatte, weshalb, wie sie ihrem Handelsminister Vorru erklärte, Informationen von offiziellen Nachrichtendiensten oftmals brauchbarer waren als die Berichte ihrer eigenen Leute. Die Sonderstaffel, gegen die unter Dlarit eine Staffel von Thyferra aufgebaut wurde, machte sich derweil an Isards Bacta-Transporten zu schaffen und versuchte, sie zu waghalsigen Aktionen zu reizen; allerdings stellte sich Vorru als Bremse heraus, der die Gegenmaßnahmen weitaus bürokratischer anging, während Isard vor Wut direkt Blut sehen wollte. Vorrus Vorschlag zufolge wurden in Zukunft die Bacta-Transporte nur noch bis zu bestimmten Punkten bewacht, sodass der Rest der Transportstrecke von den Kunden erledigt werden musste, und darüber hinaus ordnete sie Vergeltung an den Familien von Piloten an, die sich Antilles und seinen Piloten ergaben, wobei sie als weitere Maßnahme auch Rechnungen an alle von Antilles beschenkten Welten schickte. Da der ihr untergebene Commander Ait Convarion bei einem Einsatz zwar Erfolg hatte, jedoch den ihm gesetzten Rahmen zu weit ausschöpfte, setzte sie für ihn als erstes eine Bestrafung an und beauftragte ihn im Anschluss darauf, jene Planeten, die die Rechnung nicht begleichen konnten, zu bestrafen, wodurch Halanit schwer getroffen wurde. Um all dem Prestige- und Geldverlust durch die Aktivitäten der Sonderstaffel und ihrer Verbündeten weiter entgegenzuwirken, machte Isard Gebrauch von der Aggregator, einem Abfangkreuzer, den sie sich bei Hochadmiral Treuten Teradoc geliehen hatte, damit sie ihn, nachdem eine Agentin Vorrus den Übergabeort Lieferung einer Bestellung der Sonderstaffel herausgefunden hatte, mit der Korruptor gegen die Agitatoren einsetzen konnte. Die Operation erwies sich jedoch als Misserfolg – die Korruptor wurde im Verlauf der Schlacht im Alderaan-System zerstört –, sodass Isard Erisi Dlarit, deren Piloten von thyferranischen Heimwehr gegen die Sonderstaffel gescheitert waren, zur Rechenschaft zog. Es wurde klar, dass die Entdeckung der Basis der Sonderstaffel oberste Priorität hatte, um ihren Aktionen endgültig ein Ende zu bereiten. Zuerst kam es jedoch zu einem weiteren Rückschlag, als Sair Yonka, der Kapitän der Habgier, offiziell aus Isards Diensten trat – und dabei gleich drei der ihm anvertrauten Bacta-Tanker mit sich nahm – und ihr eine Holonachricht übersandte, in der er sie ausführlich für ihre Vorgehensweise kritisierte. Isard beauftragte deshalb Vorru, seine Mätresse und ihre Familie zu töten, um ihrem einstigen Untergebenen emotionale Schmerzen zu bereiten; die Exekution der Familien aller Besatzungsmitglieder der Habgier begann direkt nach dem Erreichen der Holonachricht. In ihrem Zeitplan gab sie Antilles und der Sonderstaffel nur noch etwa einen Monat zu leben, da sie nun die stückweise Exekution von einer Millionen Vratix in die Wege leitete, die für die Aufrechterhaltung der Bacta-Produktion nicht benötigt wurden, um die Piloten aus ihrem Versteck zu locken.Bacta-Piraten Unwissend, dass die Sonderstaffel dies beabsichtigte, erhielt Isard über die Spionin in Karrdes Organisation die Lage der Sonderstaffel-Basis, dem Yag'Dhul-System, wohin sie die Lusankya und die Virulenz nach einer Einsatzbesprechung, bei der sie die Kapitäne Joak Drysso und Lakwii Varrscha von der Bedeutsamkeit der Mission in Kenntnis setzte, entsandte, entgegen der Warnung der Kapitäne, dass Thyferra damit weitestgehend schutzlos sein würde. Mittels eines Tricks wurde die Lusankya jedoch wieder nach Thyferra gelockt, kaum war sie bei Yag'Dhul durch Booster Terrick vertrieben worden. Im Thyferra-System entbrannte nun eine Schlacht, bei der sich Sair Yonka mit seinem Sternzerstörer und Antilles mit seinen Piloten der Lusankya entgegenstellten und sie schlussendlich auch besiegten. Isard startete Fähre Thyfonian, die sich eigentlich ihr Handelsminister für die Abreise vorbereitet hatte, die Flucht und befahl ihrem Supersternzerstörer, der Fähre aus dem System zu folgen, allerdings verweigerte Drysso den Befehl. Die Fähre wurde schließlich von Tycho Celchu und Corran Horn zerstört, doch Isard hatte sich auf dem Planeten versteckt und über eine Verbindung zwischen der Kom-Station der Fähre und ihres Verstecks mit Horn unterhalten, um von der Republik offiziell für Tod erklärt werden zu können.Isards Rache Ysannes Tod Nach dem Ende ihrer Herrschaft auf Thyferra zog sich Isard in eine geheime, imperiale Basis zurück, dessen Kommandant General Arnothian von ihr getötet wurde, da er nicht bereit war, ihr das Kommando über die TIE-Jagdbomber-Produktionsstätte zu überlassen. Bis zum Thrawn-Feldzug hielt sie sich aus den galaktischen Geschehnissen heraus, wobei zwischenzeitig jedoch einer ihrer Verhördroiden auf Coruscant wieder in Betrieb gesetzt wurde und durch den Einsatz der Wookiees Chewbacca, Mallatobuck und Lumpawaroo einen Plan zur Ermordung der Führungsspitze der Republik nicht in die Tat umsetzen konnte.A Forest Apart Einige Zeit nach ihrem Fall bei Thyferra wurde Isard von ihrem alten Gebieter Palpatine kontaktiert, welcher die Schlacht von Endor in einem Klon-Körper überlebt hatte. In der Angst, wegen des Verlustes von Coruscant bestraft zu werden, bereitete Isard den Rückgewinn ihres alten Ansehens vor und beschloss, die Lusankya für den Imperator wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Ihr Klon paktierte jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Admiral Krennel, dem Anführer der Ciutric-Hegemonie, in einem eigenen Plan zur Niederschlagung der Republik. Im Laufe des Thrawn-Feldzuges hatte der Klon die Gefangenen der Lusankya auf Ciutric gesammelt. Isards Plan sah nun vor, die Sonderstaffel auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Da sich die Neue Republik zu jenem Zeitpunkt in einem militärischen Konflikt mit der Ciutric-Hegemonie befand, platzierte Isard in Liinade III ein Labor, das andeutete, dass Admiral Krennel an der Pulsar-Station, einem todessternähnlichen Projekt, arbeitete, um die Sonderstaffel nach Distna zu locken. Ihr Klon hatte dort eine, in Isards Augen, schlechte Falle für die Sonderstaffel vorgesehen, weshalb Isard auf die gefälschten Daten über die Pulsar-Station zurückgriff, um die Sonderstaffel auch wirklich nach Distna zu locken, und die vorbereitete Falle ihres Klons für ihre Zwecke nutzte. Ihr Klon hatte eine Vernichtung der Sonderstaffel geplant und Isard entsandte ihren Untergebenen Vessery, um dem entgegenzuwirken und die überlebende Piloten in ihren Gewahrsam zu bringen, da sie sie für die Komplettierung ihrer weiteren Pläne benötigte und somit auf ihre Seite ziehen konnte. Sie gab im Gespräch mit Wedge Antilles vor, dass ihre Zusammenarbeit mit der Sonderstaffel nur aus der Vernichtung ihres Klons und aus der Möglichkeit motiviert war, in Zukunft im Austausch für die Unterstützung gegen Krennel von der Republik in Ruhe gelassen werden zu können. Mit einer versteckten Identität sollten Antilles und seine Piloten als eine TIE-Defender-Staffel ihre Dienste Krennel anbieten und einen ausgearbeiteten Angriffsplan an die Neue Republik übermitteln. Während die Sonderstaffel die weitere Zerschlagung der Ciutric-Hegemonie in die Wege leitete und dabei auch ihren Klon aus dem Weg räumen konnte, brach Isard mit dem Frachter Swift nach Bilbringi auf, wo die von ihr gewünschte Lusankya von der Neuen Republik wieder neu hergerichtet wurde. Dank ihrer Kontakte konnte sie schnell mit ihren Leuten an Bord gelangen und das Kommando über die Brücke übernehmen, während ihr Untergebener Vessery mit einer Staffel ihr ebenfalls im All zur Seite stand. In ihrer privaten Suite auf dem Schiff wurde sie jedoch von Iella Wessiri Antilles konfrontiert, welche ihre Pläne bereits erahnt und sie bei Bilbringi schon erwartet hatte.miniatur|Isard (r.) in Maras Traum Mit Leuten auf der Hilfsbrücke setzte sie Isards Besatzung außer Gefecht und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie vor ein Militärgericht stellen und es ihr unmöglich machen würde, weiterhin gegen die Neue Republik vorzugehen, da als Bestrafung eine lebenslange Haft in Einsamkeit auf der Lusankya in Aussicht stand. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung wurde die ehemalige Geheimdienstchefin von Wessiri nach einem gescheiterten Versuch, ihre Gegnerin zu töten, erschossen. Sie starb in dem Bewusstsein, in den Augen des Imperators versagt zu haben. Im Jahr 19 NSY, zehn Jahre nach ihrem Tod, tauchte sie in einem Traum von Mara Jade an der Seite von Natasi Daala, Kueller und Wilhuff Tarkin auf.Union Persönlichkeit Es gab Zeit ihres Lebens viele Gerüchte, um Ysanne Isard. Fest steht, dass sie ohne Skrupel und mit extremen Ehrgeiz an ihre Ziele ging und weder Kosten noch Mühe scheute, um jene zu erreichen. Dabei überließ sie nichts dem Zufall und war von daher nie unvorbereitet, wenn sie es sich zum Ziel machte, die Ideale des Imperiums durchzusetzen. Insbesondere die Rebellion stellte eines ihrer bevorzugten Ziele da, da jenes all das verkörperte, für das das Imperium eben nicht stand. Darüber hinaus sah Ysanne Isard alles, worüber sie über ihre Quellen nichts in Erfahrung bringen konnte, als Feind oder als Gefahr an, was ihre harsche Vorgehensweise gegen Mara Jade erklärte. Dem gegenüber steht ihre Unfähigkeit, mit Anomalien, wie zum Beispiel Wedge Antilles und Corran Horn, vorzugehen, wohingegen sie ihre eigenen Leute perfekt analysieren konnte. Dahingegen verstand sie sich jedoch aufs Beste darauf, ihre Gegner gegeneinander auszuspielen, und traute von daher nur sich selbst; den Einsatz ihres Klons bei der Verteilung der Lusankya-Gefangenen erklärte sich daraus, dass sie keinem anderen mit einer solch essentiellen Aufgabe betrauen konnte. Darüber hinaus legte sie neben einer gewissen Art von Ungeduld auch den Hang zu einer ganz eigenen Art von Luxus an den Tag; ihr Domizil in Coruscant zeichnete sich nicht durch die Anwesenheit von Luxusartikeln, sondern durch eine Weitläufigkeit aus. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ging Isard gegen ihre Feinde vor und streute sogar innerhalb ihrer Untergebenen eine Furcht vor ihren Aktionen. Sie stand sogar im Ruf, ihre Leute aus einer Laune heraus zu töten. Dabei war ihr Hang zur Wut und ein beständiger Rachedurst berüchtigt, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig eine Einschätzung ihrer Feinde, wie zum Beispiel dem Kriegsherrn Zsinj, mit Ruhe, Bedacht und regelrechter Kälte angehen konnte, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Für viele wurde sie deshalb durch ihre unterschiedlichen Augenfarben – Rot und Blau – charakterisiert. Isard fand Gefallen am Leid ihrer Mitmenschen und verstand es gekonnt, die Personen in ihrer Umgebung für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen. Mittels Psychospiele versuchte sie, die Geister ihrer Gefangenen und Feinde in Aufruhr zu bringen und sie zu testen. Auf Prinzipien wie Privatsphäre legte sie dabei keinen wert. Einiges änderte sich in den Jahren nach Ende des Bacta-Krieges, in denen sie stark desillusioniert war und sich zurückziehen wollte, um ein Leben in Abgeschiedenheit zu führen. Dabei dachte sie auch an die ihr untergebenen Piloten. Entgegen der von ihr oftmals gezeigten Selbstüberzeugung verzichtete Isard auf die Rangabzeichen, auch wenn sie auf ihr Auftreten großen Wert legte. Dabei hatte es ihr die Farbe Rot jedoch besonders angetan, auch wenn sie nicht in ihrer roten Admiralsuniform aufzufinden war. In den Jahren nach dem Tod des Imperators trug sie auch, wie die Rotgardisten, eine schwarze Binde am Arm, aus Trauer über Palpatines Tod. Sie gab offen zu, dass Palpatine die einzige Person war, für die sie je das Gefühl von Liebe empfunden hatte, weshalb sie ihm und seinem Imperium all ihre Ziele unterordnete und es auch nach seinem Tod zu erhalten wünschte. Hinter den Kulissen *Isard wurde von Michael Stackpole als Gegenspielerin seiner Romane der Reihe X-Wing eingeführt und dabei durchgehend in jedem seiner Beiträge verwendet. Zwar gibt es bei seinem Kollegen Aaron Allston, der ebenfalls einige Romane der Reihe verfasste, Verweise zu Isard, doch nach ihrem Ableben in Isards Rache wurde sie in keinem weiteren Roman erneut verwendet. Davon abgesehen spielte sie eine tragende Rolle in den Comics zur X-Wing-Reihe, welche zeitlich nach der Schlacht von Endor angesiedelt sind, Stackpoles Comic Union, wo sie in einer kurzen Traumsequenz vertreten ist, und in zwei Kooperationen zwischen Stackpole und Timothy Zahn, einmal die Comicserie Mara Jade und der Kurzgeschichte Zwischenspiel auf Darkknell. *Abgesehen von einer einzigen Szene in Isards Rache erlebt man als Leser keine einzige Szene aus ihrem eigenen Blickwinkel. Wo in den ersten drei Romanen der X-Wing-Reihe Kirtan Loor ihr Verhalten kommentierte, übernahm in Bacta-Piraten Fliry Vorru diese Rolle; in Isards Rache sind es einzelne Piloten der Sonderstaffel. *Iella Wessiri erwähnt am Ende von Isards Rache, dass man Isard zu Einsamkeit auf der Lusankya verdammen würde. Zwar durchlebt der Leser die letzten Momente von „''Eisherz''“, doch wird im letzten Kapitel eine Isolierzelle in einem Bereich des Schiffes erwähnt, in dem sich nur Droiden aufhalten. Eine direkte Bestätigung, dass Isard den Schuss überlebt und den Rest ihrer Tage auf der Lusankya verbracht hat, gibt es nicht. Es würde ihr Todesdatum jedoch spätestens auf das Jahr 27 NSY ansetzen, da hier die Lusankya im Roman Aufstand der Rebellen zerstört wird. *In The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia heißt es, dass Isard ihren Schläfer Diric Wessiri aktivierte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Loor sie hintergangen hatte. Dies entspricht jedoch nicht den Tatsachen, da Isard annahm, der Zeuge der Republik sei Evir Derricote. *In den Romanen der X-Wing-Reihe wird Isard zwar in einer roten Admiralsuniform beschrieben, trägt jedoch angeblich keine Rangabzeichen. Dies ist aber in den Comics, die direkt nach der Schlacht von Endor spielen, der Fall. *Isards Vater hat wie Ysanne eine weiße Haarsträhne, jedoch steht nicht fest, ob dies ein Merkmal der Familie Isard ist oder nur bei den beiden Angehörigen der Familie vorgekommen ist. Quellen *''Evasive Action – Prey'' *''Zwischenspiel auf Darkknell'' *''Mara Jade – Die Hand des Imperators'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Im Dienste des Imperiums *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – The Making of Baron Fel *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Masquerade *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron'' – Mandatory Retirement *''X-Wing'' – Angriff auf Coruscant *''X-Wing'' – Mission der Rebellen *''X-Wing'' – Die teuflische Falle *''X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten *''X-Wing'' – Die Gespensterstaffel *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''Union'' *''Underworld – A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Who's Who – Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''Evil Never Dies – The Sith Dynasties'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Ysanne Isard da:Ysanne Isard en:Ysanne Isard es:Ysanne Isard fi:Ysanne Isard ru:Исанн Айсард Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Coruscanti Kategorie:Klonschablonen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperialer Geheimdienst Kategorie:Imperiale Kriegsherrn Kategorie:Personen des Bacta-Kartells Kategorie:Legends